The present disclosure generally relates to eye tracking, and specifically to retinal imaging based eye tracking in head-mounted displays (HMDs).
Eye tracking is an important feature for the HMD systems including systems used in virtual reality (VR) applications. Conventional tracking systems track features of the human eye and are typically limited by the quality of the optical path. These conventional systems do not provide sufficient accuracy needed for eye tracking in a HMD system. For example, the accuracy of conventional tracking systems that are based on pupil tracking and glint tracking is lower due to that it's an indirect measurement of gaze direction and there are many calibration and computation steps that could induce errors.